Good and Evil
by james4
Summary: An adventure that will change the world
1. New Beginnings

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes. I just write about them.

****

01: New Beginning

It was dark. That is all that Brick could remember. A cold, black darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Only two other shapes could be made out, those of his brothers, Boomer and Butch.

Wait. Brick could remember something. The battle. One of the fights of his short life. A fight that the Rowdyruff Boys should have easily won. But those cheating sissies, the Powerpuff Girls, had cheated. Brick grimaced as he remembered Blossom floating over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ow man, when I see those sissies again, I'm gonna pound 'em!" Brick said, raising his fist.

"Not likely."

"Huh? Hey! Who said that!" Brick yelled.

"I did," a voice said. The voice came from all around the void. "I am many things to many people, but to you, I am meant to be a teacher."

"Ha! Sure pal, what are you gonna teach me? Show yourself, and I'll beat the stuffing outta ya!"

"I have seen how brash you are, and I suppose it was meant to come to this. Very well, if it is battle you crave, prepare yourself."

As the voice silenced, the void began to brighten. Suddenly, a huge flash of light blinded Brick. When he opened his eyes, the landscape had changed radically. Where there was once nothing, now there was a sprawling landscape. It appeared to be spring, as flowers bloomed and trees gave shade from their great height. However, there was still an eerie silence.

The silence was broken, however when Brick heard some groaning. The noise came from his brother, Butch.

"Ow. Man, those chickens fight dirty! I wish I coulda whacked 'em 'fore they got all kissy faced!" Butch ranted, while rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Just wait, some other sissy wants to fight!" Brick said, looking for their opponent.

"Great, I need something ta whack!" Butch said, standing up. "Hey! Boomer! Get up!" Butch said, giving his sibling a soft, yet noticeable, kick.

Boomer grunted. "But ma, I wanna ride the pony."

"PONY! Get up 'fore I slap ya stupider than ya already are!" Butch kicked Boomer a bit harder this time.

"Ow! Fine, I'm up!" Boomer rubbed his stomach, which was now slightly bruised. He then looked around. "So, where are we?"

"I can answer that," a voice behind the boys said.

The figure was not by any means imposing. He was of average height and didn't look extremely muscular. His pale skin was a contrast to his clothing, loose, black pants and a black tank top. His blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, but his eyes were quite unique. They started out red, but soon melted into a deep blue, then dark green, light green, sky blue, and finally pink.

"Ha! This is the wuss who wants to fight? We'll cream the sissy!" Butch said, getting quite excited at the prospect of battle.

"Yeah, this joker obviously doesn't know who we are!" Boomer said, getting ready to fight.

"Guess not! Okay pal, get ready to fight! Cuz we're. . ." Brick began.

"I know. You are the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick, Boomer, and Butch. You were created in a prison by a supervillian named Mojo Jojo. He combined snips of armpit hair, snails, and a guard dogs tail with toilet water to create you. Very humble compared to the birth of the Powerpuff Girls."

"So what! We can still pound you good!" Butch said.

The man smiled. "It is you're nature to fight. You will learn nothing until this folly has been corrected, so attack me. Unless you are sissies," the man said smiling.

"NOBODY CALLS US SISSIES!" all three ruffs yelled, taking flight at the man.

The ruffs began punching and kicking with all their might. But casually, almost completely without effort, the man blocked every single attack, never being struck once. The ruffs fell back slightly.

"Man, this guy's pretty good." Boomer said.

"I'm just gettin' warmed up!" Butch said.

"Change of plan guys. Laser Eyes!"

All three ruffs fired their laser eyes at the man. He stood there, never moving, with his arms across his chest. The beams stuck him head on, and kicked up a huge cloud of dust and rocks.

"Ha! That was easy!" Butch said, quite proud of the fight.

"It doesn't feel right, he never fought back," Boomer said.

"Ya wussing out on us, Boomer?" Butch asked.

"Me! A wuss? Never!" Boomer retorted, getting into Butch's face.

"A fight's a fight. We won, now we celebrate!" Butch said.

"Uh, bros?" Brick began.

"How? We pick flowers and make tie-dye shirts?" Boomer asked.

"Bros?"

"We party! Let's find some sissies to beat up!" Butch said.

"Bros!"

"Why? So they can just stand there and get blown up? It serves no purpose!" Boomer retorted.

"BROS!" Brick yelled.

"WHAT?" Boomer and Butch said, annoyed by their brother's interruption.

"Look." Brick said, pointing to the dust cloud, which was now clearing up.

The man stood, arms still crossed, with no scratches, and not a speck of dust on him. Not even a hair was out of place.

The ruffs jaws almost hit the ground. The man smiled.

"You boys were better than I expected. Your offense shows your desire to win. But now, I will evaluate your defense," the man said as he dropped his arms and got into a fighting stance. "Get ready!"

The man began glowing with white energy. The glow became more intense over a few seconds, and then a white blur charged the boys.

Brick had no reaction time, as the man punched him square in the stomach. Brick flew back and was stopped by a giant rock.

Boomer was still gawking as he was kicked into the same rock.

Butch fared a little better and able to block the man's punch. The force felt like it snapped both of Butch's arms. He was also flung into the rock.

The ruffs were groggy as the man approached, no longer encased in the white glow. Butch still had enough faculties to attempt a final, desperate attack. The ruff launched a second set of his laser eye beams, but the man backhanded them, and the beams continued until they died out. The man's hand began to glow with white fire.

"You're defense is also quite good. Now, the time of battle has ceased, and you will listen to me."

"Stuff you!" Butch yelled defiantly, rubbing his sore arms.

"Forget. . .it. . .Butch. . . . . .too. . .strong." Brick said, still gasping for breath.

"Well, it appears that Brick is learning. Tell me, why were you three created?"

"To fight! Duh!" Butch said.

"Whom?"

"Those sissy Powerpuff Girls!" Brick said, now able to breathe.

"Why?"

The two ruffs opened their mouths, but no noise came. But their minds raced as they looked for answers.

"I see. You were created to fight fighters created to give a man a family, but instead gave him a family of crime fighters."

"So what!" Butch said.

"Don't you wonder why the Powerpuff Girls fight crime?"

"Who cares?" Brick asked.

"Obviously not you two. You don't seem concerned about anything but yourselves. Have you even checked to see if Boomer is okay?" the man said.

The two ruffs looked at the ground to see Boomer moaning and clutching his stomach.

"Oh. . . .man." Boomer said weakly.

"Boomer! Get up!" Butch said.

"Hey, you okay?" Brick asked, showing more concern.

"Am. . . .I. . .bleedin'. . . .anywhere?" Boomer asked.

"No. It is impossible for any of us to bleed. This is the spirit realm. You three lost your physical forms."

"What!?"

"You're battle with the Powerpuff Girls has left you three with no bodies. You are stuck here."

"Well, how can we get our bodies back?" Brick asked.

"I can give you physical bodies, but first you must learn."

"Okay, what do we gotta learn?" Butch asked, getting irritated.

The man smile slightly. "Compassion. Tell me, are you sorry for anything you did while you were in Townsville?"

"No," Brick answered bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we didn't trash the place," Butch said.

"Totally," Boomer said, now able to stand on his own.

The man's smile faded. "I hope differently, but expected as much. Do you three remember when you threw some mass transit vehicles at the girls?" the three boys nodded. "You don't regret that people may have been injured, or more likely, killed?"

"Every war has casualties," Butch said, shrugging.

"True. But now, I will give you a unique insight. Hear the thoughts and words of those who almost died. And feel the anguish over the defeat and near death of the Powerpuff Girls."

For a second the ruffs just stood there. Then, the voice began. Softly at first, but soon they were screaming in the head of each of the boys. The worry, the horror, the pure feeling of loss, each hit the boys at once. It wasn't long before all of the ruffs were on the ground, holding their heads in pain.

"Make 'em stop!" Butch yelled.

"No," the man said simply.

"AAAHHH! I can't take anymore!" Brick screamed, writhing in agony.

"You must endure until I hear what I need to."

The voices were especially bad for Boomer. Unknown to both his brothers and himself, he was most compassionate. This made the voice louder and more nagging. Each syllable was pure anguish. Each word an unbearable stab of pain. Finally, Boomer's nerves snapped.

"I'M SORRY!" Boomer screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to take the pressure, tears now streaming down his face.

Suddenly, the voices in Boomer's head stopped. He continued to lay on the ground, sobbing and repeating his apology over and over again to himself.

Realizing what the man wanted, the other ruffs vocalized apologies as well. The voice died down, and all the boys were left with hollow feelings inside, now knowing the pain they had caused.

"Man, I never knew. If I would have, I would never have done it," Butch said, hugging his knees to his chest.

Brick was also shaking off the effects of the encounter when he saw Boomer, curled into a ball, crying and still repeating his apology.

"Boomer, you okay?"

After a few seconds, Boomer had calmed down enough to answer. "No. God, all those people just screaming. It hurt so bad."

"I am sorry that it hurt, but it was needed. Now, I am satisfied that you three are truly sorry, so you are closer to regaining you physical bodies. But other things must be learned. Over the hill to the north is a lake. Meet me there when you have composed yourselves, and we will continue. Rest assured, the worst is over."

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the boys to think.

Time crawled by. While Butch and Brick were ready to move on, Boomer was another case. It was quite a while before Boomer could even sit up, let alone keep going.

"What did we do?" Boomer asked. "We weren't even fightin', just trying to kill people. How could we?"

"Wish I knew." Brick said, still spooked by the entire experience.

"We did what we thought had to be done. Man, we were so stupid!" Butch said, pounding the ground with his fist.

"We didn't think, just acted. Acted really vicious and evil." Boomer said, bring his knees to his chest.

"All because we wanted to win. At any cost." Brick lamented.

"DAMN THAT MONKEY! Why did he create us? Just to kill?" Butch asked.

"Maybe he knew he couldn't do his own dirty work, so he made us to do it for him," Boomer responded. "We were just his weapons."

"But we got another chance! If this guy gives us our bodies back, we can go apologize to the puffs. And Townsville, and maybe beat up Mojo." Butch said, rubbing his hands together.

"No. I can't face the girls. I can't face Townsville, and I don't wanna fight. Not anymore. Not when it causes all the suffering." Boomer replied.

"Maybe he's right. If all we do is hurt people, why bother goin' back?" Brick asked.

"To make amends! C'mon, we gotta do this! We're not sissies, We're the Rowdyruff Boys! And we ain't scared of nuthin! Not even admittin' we're wrong and sorry! We gotta do it!" Butch proclaimed.

Brick let off a small chuckle at Butch's unusual outburst, but it died quickly. "Your right. Boomer, you in?"

Boomer stared at the ground for a few seconds. Then he nodded his head. "Yeah. No other way, I guess."

After composing themselves, the boys slowly trudged over the hill and towards the lake. None of them knew what else to say, and their trip was silent.

The man was standing on the near edge, looking over the lake. He was quite aware when the boys approached him.

"Again, I am sorry that had to be done, but it was the best way to teach you three the pain you caused," the man said, facing the boys.

"We're sorry. We never knew." Brick said, hanging his head.

"You needn't apologize to me. But you have shown me that you all have compassion. This is the step that was needed to satisfy me. I know I can send you back and you will be more responsible."

"Why? Why send us back?" Boomer asked.

"You three were not destined to be evil. In fact, an evil entity changed destiny, but I will tell you more later. First, I will return you to the place of you final battle. Three months have passed, and it will be evening. Seek the Powerpuff Girls and convince them you are sorry. When you return, you will find a small gold statue of me near you. Carry it with you."

"Why?" Butch asked.

"All will be revealed. Convince the girls, then you must place the statue in the light of a full moon, and you and the girls must join hands around it. This will transport you to this realm where I can explain."

"Sounds like a plan." Brick said, considering what to say to the girls.

"Okay then. Send us back." Butch said.

"Done." The man said.

Next thing they knew, the boys were laying in the middle of Townsville Park. It took a few seconds for it to kick in, but they realized they were alive. It was not a joyous time, however, because they knew they had a difficult mission. Looking around, they saw only a few people. They saw only two things of interest. The gold statue, and Mojo's observatory.

"Mojo is gonna get it good. Just wait." Butch said, clenching his fist.

"Not now, we got more important things to do. We gotta find the girls." Brick said.

"How?" Boomer asked.

"We go to their house, and go from apologize there," Butch said.

"Okay, but where do they live?"

"Damn. Good point." Brick said.

And suddenly, as if on cue, the statue began glowing. The something in the boys head's clicked. They knew where to find the girls.

Brick picked up the statue. "Thanks. Well, now or never bros."

"This ain't gonna be easy." Butch said.

Boomer could only nod.

The boys made sure to fly high enough so the townsfolk wouldn't notice them. It was not long before they were in front of the Utonium residence.

"Ready?" Brick asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Boomer said.

"We got no choice. Brick, hide the statue in the bushes. If the girls attack us, we gotta make sure it stays safe," Butch said.

Brick nods. After hiding the statue for safe keeping, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door.

The Powerpuff Girls were enjoying a quiet evening at home. It was a Friday night, so the girls were allowed to stay up later than usual. Professor Utonium was busy working on some experiment, while the girls were left to their own devices in the living room. Blossom was reading a mystery novel, Buttercup was watching TV, and Bubbles was coloring. None of them were expecting visitors, so the knock on the door was quite surprising.

"Buttercup, get the door. I almost know who the thief is." Blossom said.

"Huh?" Buttercup said, looking up. Another knock prompted action. She chucked a nearby pillow at Bubbles. "Hey Bubbles, get the door."

"Ow! Meanie," Bubbles muttered before getting up and opening the door. She was not surprised when she saw the Rowdyruff Boys on the Utonium front porch.

"Um, hi. Could we talk to you girls for a few minutes?" Brick asked, wringing his hat in his hands.

"Sure, hold on," Bubbles turned around and called to her sisters as if this was a usual thing. "Blossom! Buttercup! The Rowdyruff Boys wanna talk to us!"

Blossom nodded behind her book. "I'll be there in a second, just let me finish this page!"

Buttercup mumbled to herself for a second. "Grr. Why don't we ever get guests during commercials. Darn Rowdyruff Boys."

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls all realized what they were saying.

"Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom said, throwing down her book and looking at the door.

"Huh!" Buttercup said, peeking over the back of the couch.

Bubbles did a double take before hopping backwards.

"Hey! We blew you guys up months ago!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah. Listen, we gotta talk. We wanna say we're. . .oof!" was all Brick got out before he was tackled by Blossom.

"No surprise attack this time, jerks!" Blossom said, wailing on Brick, who was showing no offense.

The other two puffs followed suit. Soon, there were three battles going on in the suburbs. Blossom had Brick pinned down in the Utonium front yard, and continued to pound on him. Buttercup was currently throwing Butch around the suburbs, to a different yard each time. Bubbles was having an easy time pummeling Boomer in the back yard of the Utonium residence.

"You bully! You're not gonna get off easy this time! No kissing! Only kicks!" Bubbles said, punting Boomer in the face.

"I'm*oof*sorry."

"You're gonna be real sorry when we're done with you meanies!" Bubble said, but the words sank into her head before she got off another kick. "Huh? Sorry for what?"

"About last time. About trying to kill you and your sisters. About everything. About throwing that bus. I almost killed all those people. I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm begging anyway." Boomer pulls himself onto his knees. "All those people, what I did, I was such a savage." Boomer suddenly puts his hands on his head. "Their voices are still in my head. Please make them stop!" Boomer said, bursting into a new round of sobs.

Bubbles was more than just a little surprised by this outburst. Still wary of a sneak attack, she moves closer to Boomer. As she gets with arm's reach, she catches a glimpse of his face. The emotion is genuine. "You're serious," Bubbles states, but Boomer is still too caught in his guilt to hear her.

Bubbles, always the compassionate puff, kneels down beside Boomer, positions his head on her shoulder, and puts her arms around the boy in an effort to calm him down.

"I forgive you." Bubbles says quietly.

Meanwhile, a not so heartfelt moment is happening above the neighborhood. Buttercup is busy assaulting Butch. Butch has yet to mount a single attack.

"C'mon! Fight back!"

"No. I won't fight you," Butch says, hanging his head.

"Why not!" Buttercup asks, not expecting an answer.

"I deserve whatever you do to me. I tried to destroy the town. Pay me back for all the people I hurt," Butch says, turning his back. "Hit me with your best shot."

Buttercup prepares to continue the attack, but can't bring herself to hit Butch. Finally, Buttercup throws her arms in the air, and hollers, "Well, why did you guys come back?!"

"To apologize," 

Buttercup's eyes widened at his response. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what we did. My brother's are too. Just hear us out 'fore a few minutes."

Buttercup was still wary, but her defenses were weakening. "Okay, but if you're lying, you're getting the biggest kiss ever!"

Blossom was usually the levelheaded puff, but not now. She was sitting on Brick's chest, and was aiming punch after punch at his head. Brick had yet to attack, but was using his arms to block Blossom's strikes.

"Whatever mission Mojo sent you on, it won't work we know you're weakness!"

"I surrender! You win!"

"Ha! A likely story!"

"Seriously I give up! I apologize for what I did to you and Townsville!"

Blossom gave up punching, but kept Brick pinned down.

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's the truth," Brick said.

"Why the change of heart?"

"Long story. Step off my chest, and I'll tell ya."

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?"

"They aren't," Blossom heard Bubbles say.

Blossom turned and saw Bubbles and Boomer walking towards her. It was pretty obvious that Boomer had been crying.

A few moments pass before Butch and Buttercup landed.

"Are you girls hearing the same stories I am?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Blossom said, a little puzzled, and finally getting off of Brick.

The kids stood beside their respective siblings, and looked at the other group.

"Well, you have our attention," Blossom said.

"Tell 'em, Brick." Butch said, nudging his brother.

"Well, it all started like this."

To Be Continued


	2. Acceptance

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes. I just write about them. I would also like to thank Butterteen for pointing out a mistake in my last story. I fixed it, and the story now makes sense near the end. I do my writing and editing early in the morning, when I may be half-asleep, so just bear with me sometimes. Thanks.

****

02: Acceptance

"And then we knocked on your front door, and you know the rest." Brick said, finishing his tale of what the boys went through.

The story was no where near normal, but when you live in Townsville, you come to expect strange. But this whole scenario that Brick spoke of was more than a little hard to swallow.

"We know we were acting like nimrods, but we learned our lesson. We're sorry for what we did and tried to do to you," Butch said.

"Same here. We were real jerks. I understand if you don't forgive us," Brick said.

"Sorry," was all Boomer could get out, now focusing his head away from the girls.

Buttercup shook her head. "Pardon me, but this whole story seems more than just a little unbelievable."

"It's the truth! How could we be standing here if it was a lie! You three blew us up! Sure, we deserved it, but you just don't heal getting nuked like you heal a papercut!" Butch said, starting to become angry.

"Ha! It shows that you're lying!" Buttercup retorted.

"We ain't lying! I'm just mad you think that we're here to beat ya up, when we have yet to throw any punches!"

"Butch! Ease off, man. We're here to try and redeem ourselves, not start another brawl!" Brick said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"You too, Buttercup! Brick's right, we don't need another battle!" Blossom said, putting herself between Buttercup and Butch.

"Okay, if you're not lying, where is this statue anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Over here," Butch said, retrieving the statue from the bushes. "We were afraid that it would get busted if you three attacked us."

"See! It looks all old an' stuff! It proves they aren't lying!" Bubbles said, trying to convince her hot-headed sister.

"It PROVES that they could just be working on their stealing! And what's up with little boy blue over there? Is he a bad liar, so you told him to keep quiet." Buttercup said, motioning to Boomer, who had his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Boomer just got real shook up from the whole experience." Brick said.

"Well, if it is true, than you three jerks deserve what you went through! Hearing the pain everyone went through sounds like justice to me!"

Now Brick was becoming angry. Not at Buttercup's disbelief, but from Boomer's body language. The red ruff could see the argument was really getting to his brother.

"Listen, we didn't come here for arguments or brawling, we came here to apologize, and try and make some sense out of our lives. We've apologized, but we understand if you don't forgive us. Just come out and say it if you don't."

Buttercup was ignoring Brick by this point. She saw the reaction that her words got from Boomer, and she could predict what would happen. She would push the blue ruff over the edge, he would attack her, and this would prove the boys were lying.

"I can imagine that the screaming was pretty loud. You put a huge number of people at risk. Mothers, children, the elderly, and even talking dogs were all in danger!"

Boomer began shaking quite visibly.

"Buttercup, cut it out!" Blossom said, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Why? They got what was coming! I say let them suffer! The longer, the better!"

Boomer could hear them. The voices. The screaming. The pain. It was all coming back. He put his hands on his ears to try and stop the noise.

"Knock it off! Can't you see the poor guy's a wreck already!" Butch said, becoming even angrier.

"C'mon Buttecup, leave the boys alone. They've been through enough," Bubbles said. She could still remember Boomer's outburst in the Utonium backyard, and was quite convinced that the boys were truly sorry.

"No they haven't! I say we blow them up again! It isn't like anyone will miss them!"

"Buttercup! How can you say such an awful thing!" Bubbles said, quite surprised at her sister's verbal attack.

"Stop it," Boomer said to himself, trying to quiet the voices.

"Look! He's holding himself back from attacking!"

"Stop it!" Boomer said, trying to keep his sanity.

"Watch out, he's gonna attack!" Buttercup yelled, ready to counterattack.

"I'm sorry! Leave me alone! I didn't mean it!" Boomer said, trying to shake the voices from his head.

Brick, realizing what was happening, quickly tried to calm his brother down. "Boomer, settle down. It's over man."

"I'm sorry!" Boomer said, trying to appease the voices.

"What the heck?" Blossom asked, dumbfounded by the situation.

"Please, go away! I'm sorry!" Boomer said, trying to regain control.

"Fight it Boomer! Don't let 'em win!" Butch said, trying to encourage his brother.

The encouragement was futile. Boomer was not aware of anything going on around him. All he could perceive were the voices and the pain. It was even worse now that he knew thought that Buttercup didn't believe their story. Finally, the voices won out.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Boomer screamed, falling to his knees.

"Boomer! They ain't real! Block 'em out!" Butch said, trying to get through to his brother.

"Get a hold of yourself, bro!" Brick said, trying to gently shake his brother back to reality.

The Powerpuff girls, save Bubbles, were more than a little surprised by the turn of events.

Blossom immediately flew over to the boys. "Is he okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Does he look okay?!" Butch asked, sounding more worried than angry.

"Oh my God. They were telling the truth," Buttercup said, frozen by the ramifications of what her words had done. Frozen, that is, until Bubbles made her move.

Bubbles slapped Buttercup. Hard. Buttercup hit the ground with a thud and had a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth. Buttercup looked at her sister with surprise, not only by the nature of the attack, but also from the force.

"You deserved that," Bubbles said, before joining the group around Boomer.

Professor Utonium had thought it was another monster attack when he heard the sounds of battle from his lab. He figured when the noise died was when the girls had beat whatever the latest terror was. Soon, the Professor could also hear the sounds of arguing between the girls and a group of boys. Professor Utonium knew he recognized the voices. They sounded so familiar, but this time they were lacking a certain hard edge. After a few seconds of thinking, he remembered. The most horrible enemies the girls had ever fought were back.

The Professor rushed upstairs and out the front door to find a scene that was the complete opposite of what he anticipated. The Rowdyruff Boys were most certainly alive, but it appeared that one of them was having something akin to a panic attack, while the other ruffs and the girls were all trying to calm him down.

"Girls! What in the world is going on?!" Professor Utonium asked.

"It's a long story, but we need to help Boomer!" Blossom said.

The Professor was confused for a few moments, but decided to trust Blossom's intuition about the boys. "I think the best thing is to give him a sedative to calm him down. Bring him to my lab."

A few minutes later, Boomer was asleep on a cot in the lab after being given a sedative shot by the Professor. Brick had then informed the Professor about the events leading up to the present situation.

"An' that's where we are now," Brick said. "And for the record, we're all sorry for what we tried to do to you, the town, and your family."

"We were bein' real savages," Butch said, hanging his head.

"The girls are safe, and it's quite evident you three are sorry, so I forgive you. Now, I think we better let your brother rest for a while."

Once they got out of the lab, the group continued their conversation.

"So, we have to wait for midnight for this statue to work?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Problem is, we need all six of us for it to work, and there needs to be a full moon out," Brick said.

"Tonight is a full moon, and considering you kids have Chemical X in you, the sedative I gave Boomer should wear off before then. If not, you should be able to wake him up," the Professor answered.

"Well, that's where we're different. Mojo didn't have Chemical X," Butch said.

"He used somethin' else instead, but went for potency instead of chemical stuff," Brick said.

"Well, what did he use?" the Professor pondered.

Both ruffs look at each other, turn their eyes to the floor, and mumble something under their breath.

"What was that?" the Professor asked.

"Toilet water," Butch said.

"Come again?"

"He used toilet water to create us," Brick said, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, that's. . .not quite Chemical X, but the potency part is correct."

"Can we talk about something else?" Butch pleaded.

A sudden grumble in everyone's stomach made it clear what the next item on the agenda should be.

"I'm hungry. Professor, what's for dinner?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I'm a little short on variety, but I could whip up some spaghetti quick. It would be the best thing since we have guests tonight."

"Woah, you serious?" Brick asked.

"I wouldn't be a very good host if I wasn't."

"Thanks!" both ruffs exclaimed.

"Girls, why don't you show Brick and Butch around and keep them occupied until dinner is ready."

"Okay." The girls respond.

The next part of the evening is quite uneventful as the Utonium family plus Brick and Butch have an uneventful dinner. The table was mostly quiet.

After dinner was finished and everything cleaned up, the Professor went to the lab to check on Boomer. Blossom, Bubbles, Butch, and Brick were sitting in the living room, while Buttercup was sulking on the back porch.

"Wow. I've never seen Buttercup this down before. She must really feel awful," Blossom said.

Bubbles snorted in response. "She deserves to feel bad. She was so mean to Boomer."

"Yo, I appreciate the sentiment towards Boomer, but why side with us?" Butch asked.

"The same thing happened to him when we were in the backyard. It show's you guys are really sorry."

Brick shook his head. "Man, this whole thing has been bad for us, but it screwed Boomer up ten times worse than me or Butch."

"If you think about it, it kind of makes sense." Blossom states.

"How you figure that?"

"Well, you three boys seem to have similar personalities to my sisters and myself. The colors set it off. Green for the tough yet bull-headed ones."

"That's Butch," Brick says, smirking a little.

"Hey!"

"Red for leadership."

"And ego," Butch says, eliciting a small giggle from Bubbles.

"And blue for sensitivity. It makes sense that this effects Boomer the worst."

"It does make sense," Brick said.

Not knowing what else to say, the conversation died for a few moments. The stagnation broke when Butch began walking to the back porch declaring, "I'm gonna go talk to Buttercup."

"That might not be a good idea, Butch. It's best to leave Buttercup alone when she gets like this," Blossom warned.

Butch shrugged and pointed to his shirt. "I'm the green ruff, so I think I know what to say to avoid pissing her off. Besides, I'm still kinda mad over what she did to Boomer, but I get why she did it. Reverse the roles, and I'd do the same thing. That and I just feel bad seeing her like this.

Brick's head shot up at that statement. "Woah! When'd you get sensitive?"

Butch shrugged again. "Don't know, it just don't seem right, that's all."

Buttercup was feeling really down right now. She thought that the boys had been lying, but she was wrong. They were actually telling the truth. She had pushed Boomer over the edge, and now she was the one who felt sorry.

"Why do I have to be so thick skulled?" Buttercup wondered aloud.

"You're green," Butch said, exiting the house and sitting beside her.

Buttercup gave Butch a confused look.

"Blossom explained this theory a minute ago. She said we have similar personalities based on our clothing color. Brick and Blossom are bossy, Boomer and Bubbles are sensitive, and we talk before we think."

"I've got that down to perfection. Listen, I'm real sorry for what I did to Boomer."

"I don't like what ya did, but it makes sense. You wanted to piss him off so he would attack you, and then it would prove we were lying. I would have done something like that in your place."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you guys were on the level. Last time was just too close."

"Yeah. A perfect example of being thick skulled, wouldn't you agree? You're lucky you got strategy or we would have whooped you."

"What?! You come back saying you're sorry, and now you claim we got lucky?!"

"Got ya."

"Huh?" Buttercup asked, quite confused.

"Ya ain't sulking no more." Butch said with a smile.

It was true. Buttercup actually felt more like her old self again. And with feeling like her old self came a usual feeling of cockiness. The problem was she was up against an almost mirror image.

"Wow, the big tough Rowdyruff actually used his head. I'm surprised anything gets through your skull."

"Well, Mojo made us amplified versions of you."

"Meaning you think less than I do."

"Also meaning I'm tougher than you," Butch said, before sticking his tongue out at Buttercup.

"Prove it! I've had three months to get tougher, and I can take you easy!"

"That sounds like a challenge!" Butch said, flying into the air, followed by Buttercup.

Inside, the Professor had returned from the lab. He had gone fewer than three steps before Brick was in front of him.

"How's Boomer?"

"Still asleep. He should wake up in a few minutes. Where are Buttercup and Butch?"

"Buttercup was outside sulking and Butch went to try and cheer her up," Blossom said.

Suddenly, some noise can be heard outside. The group rushes outside to see two green blurs bouncing off each other in the air. After a few attempts, Brick and Blossom are able to grab their respective siblings.

"Butch, what the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Buttercup, what's going on?!"

Buttercup and Butch gave each other a competitive smirk.

"Just showing her that the ruffs are the toughest," Butch said haughtily.

"How come we beat you last time?" Buttercup asked.

"You cheated! No fair kissing in battle!"

Buttercup blew a kiss at Butch

"That's it! C'mon, Sissypuff!"

"You first, Rowdywuss!"

Realizing that their siblings were only sparring, Brick and Blossom descend to the ground and let Butch and Buttercup continue.

Blossom shook her head at the scene. "He's you're brother," Blossom say to Brick.

"She's you're sister," Brick retorts.

Bubbles can only shake her head. "I'm gonna check to see if Boomer's up," she says before floating down to the lab. Bubbles sees that Boomer is awake, and is still trying to shake off the effects of the sedative.

"How you feeling?" Bubbles asks as she floats over to Boomer.

"Groggy," Boomer says, hopping off the cot. As soon as he hits the floor, he begins to feel dizzy and almost falls over. Bubbles quickly floats besides him and uses herself as a brace to hold Boomer upright.

"Thanks again," Boomer says.

"What was the first thanks for?" Bubbles asked.

"For forgiving me. I don't deserve it," Boomer said, lowering his head.

"Sure you do! You're really sorry and it shows, so why not forgive you?"

"Thanks, all you kindness means a lot to me."

"No problem. C'mon, everyone else is upstairs. Need help?"

"If you don't mind." 

Boomer and Bubbles exit the lab, with Boomer still leaning on Bubbles for support.

The scene outside was still the same as Blossom, Brick, and Professor Utonium were watching Buttercup and Butch duel in the air.

"What the heck are they doing?" Boomer asked, as he and Bubbles floated outside.

"Boomer! How ya feelin?" Brick asked.

"Dizzy, but Bubbles has been helpin' me get around."

"Hey Butch! Quit foolin' around! Boomer's awake!" Brick yelled to his brother.

"Huh?" Butch said, dropping his guard. Buttercup, already in motion, gives him a hard strike to the face, knocking him out of the air.

"Oops," Buttercup said.

Butch lands with a thud on the ground. He sits up, shakes the dust off himself, and walks over to the group. He gets a smirk on his face when he sees Bubbles helping Boomer stand.

"Aww, look. A true, blue couple."

Bubbles and Boomer start blushing furiously at this comment.

"Uh, thanks for the help. I think I can stand on my own now," Boomer said to Bubbles.

"Okay, if you're sure," Bubbles replies, letting Boomer stand on his own.

"Hey, Boomer."

The group sees that Buttercup has landed and has a nervous look on her face.

"Boomer, I'm sorry 'bout all those mean things I said. Heck, I'm sorry to all three of you for what I said."

Boomer shook his head. "Forget it. I deserved it."

"No, you guys came to apologize, and I started acting like a paranoid wacko."

"Even more than usual!" Bubbles piped in.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Buttercup asks.

This gets laughs form the entire group. Once everyone has stopped, Boomer restarts the conversation.

"So, now what?"

"We wait." Blossom replied simply.

"For what?" Brick asks.

Blossom turns her gaze inward, towards the gold statue. "For midnight."

To Be Continued


	3. Revelations

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes

Note: I don't own any Powerpuff Girls characters or themes. I just write about them. Any original characters are of my creation, so please refrain from using them. Thanks.

****

03: Revelations

It was only a few scare minutes before midnight when the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys gathered around the mysterious golden statue.

"Guess this is it," Brick said. "Time to get some answers."

"But do we really want them?" Boomer asked.

"It ain't about wanting them, its about needing them," Brick responded.

"I suppose your right," Boomer said, letting out a breath. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and joined hands. A light-headed feeling came over them as their vision all went black.

When the kids regained consciousness, they found themselves floating in a black void. The only thing anyone could perceive in the sea of blackness was the other five.

"This is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Not many spirits for a spirit realm," Buttercup said.

"It had trees and stuff last time," Butch remembered.

"When I first woke up, this is all I saw. I think that guy can control what happens in this place."

"That is correct," the man said, as he appeared in front of the kids.

"Okay, the girls forgave us. Now, we want some answers," Brick said bluntly.

"I shall. But first, I must warn you. After you listen to my words, you will be forced into a grand battle. I am a general in the war between good and evil. Once you hear of what has happened since life began, you six shall change. This is a daunting step, and if you do not wish to stay, I understand and can return you to Townsville."

"I'm in," Brick said.

"Same here," Boomer answered.

"I ain't scared of nothing," Butch said smugly.

"No way I'm letting those guys get all the action," Buttercup responded.

"Someone has to make sure you don't get yourselves killed," Blossom said.

"We've stopped evil stuff before, so we can handle this," Bubbles said.

"Though your answer pleases me, I am afraid that this is not such a simple battle. I have been called many names in my life, and the passage of time has made such trappings foolish in my perspective. Since you children learn to associate so many things with names, you may call me White. Good and evil have warred since time began, and will continue until time stops. I make this out to be a grand war that will wipe out one side, but it shall not. Good and evil will continue as long as those traits exist in the hearts and souls of people."

"Well duh. Sounds like anything you would read in some dumb philosophy books," Buttercup interjected.

"But now I will show you what is different. A battle is coming soon. A battle between myself and a general on the side of evil. Through strange circumstances, Townsville is destined to be the battlefield. That is why I have chosen you six to act as protectors for the time being."

"We've always protected Townsville. Does this make it official just because you say so?" Buttercup asked, a little angered by White's arrogance.

"No. When I say protectors, I mean that you will have to take a more vigorous role in protecting the city. The villains you have fought thus far are nothing. They are below the notice of the evils soon to come."

This got the girls attention. "Nothing?" Bubbles asked.

"No. Each villain you have fought to this day are specks of dust in the desert."

"Even Mojo Jojo?" Brick asked.

"HA! Mojo Jojo has a flaw in each of his plans. These flaws lead to his defeat every time. These constant mistakes show just how stupid he is."

"I love to be around if ya ever told him that," Butch said.

"What about Him?" Blossom asked.

White shook his head. "Him is an even greater fool. Though he is a true devil, he is a minor devil. I could rend his soul from his body with no effort. No, the evils coming will be much more sinister, and will use every and any method to attain their goals."

"What is their goal?" Boomer asked.

"They will destroy lives and souls."

"Why Townsville?" Bubbles asked.

"Two artifacts of power are destined to make their way to Townsville. The first already has. It is my golden statue. The second will be a silver statue of evil's general. He is an enemy that I have fought for thousands of year. We are complete equals, and neither of us can claim a victory over the other. This, however, will be our final battle."

"How can you be sure of that?" Blossom asked.

"It has been a thousand years since our last battle. We have each been concentrating our powers, and they are now reaching their peak. With so much energy in one place, something has to give. But I have a problem. Though this statue is my spiritual realm, it is also my eternal prison. Until either one of us is destroyed completely, we will both return to our statue once we run out of power. I need my statue to be protected and to remain undisturbed, so I can continue to gather my power. That is why I need you six. You children need to protect my statue, so when my rival appears, I can fight him at my full power."

"How? You said that the new evils would be more powerful and would do anything to win," Blossom said.

"I can give you six a power. You girls were created with a powerful compound called Chemical X. This chemical was created thousands of years ago by a powerful alchemist. He wished to use it to create a race of invincible soldiers. He perished before he could test it. The formula was re-discovered by Professor Utonium shortly before he created you girls."

"What about us?" Brick asked.

"When I re-created your bodies, I used the original formula. Though slightly different than Chemical X, the power I give you will still hold. This also eliminates your weakness to physical affection from females."

"Lucky you!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah. Yippee." Butch said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hey, when we were here last time, you said we were meant to be good guys. What did you mean?" Boomer asked.

"Indeed. That is the fault of my rival. He used his power to change destiny. You were meant to be created three months ago by Professor Utonium and Chemical X, not Mojo Jojo and toilet water."

"What changed things?" Brick asked.

"I am not sure, but what is done is done. That past is that, the past. You six must focus on the battles to come. It will not be easy, nor will it be enjoyable, even to the most martial of you. When dealing with forces of this magnitude, some very unpleasant things may happen."

"You mean people might. . .die?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, but I must tell you something now. When dealing with devils, there are some things that are much worse than death."

Silence once again filed the realm. The children glanced nervously at each other.

"I am sorry, but you children have been put in bad spots. You six must now mature and deal with things you should not have to. But there is no other choice. You six are the only ones who can receive the power that will allow you to match, and maybe defeat, the evil that will come."

"You keep talking about this power. What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"I can unlock the true power of the elixir used to create you. This power is the ability to adapt. Your bodies will develop new powers, and will grow stronger."

"What kind of powers?" Boomer asked.

"I do not know. The powers will emerge as you grow as individuals, and as they are needed. I know that this is a lot to take in, and I am sorry that you must know what you do now at such tender ages. I will ask you once more. Will you six protect my statue and the town?"

The children looked at each other, and then began thinking to themselves. What had happened within the last few hours, and what would happen in the coming days.

"If we say no, could you move the battle away from Townsville?" Blossom asked.

"No. This is the battlefield destiny has chosen, and that cannot be changed."

"But this bad dude changed destiny so we turned bad," Butch said.

"Some things in destiny are concrete, and others are flexible. The hearts of mortals are always flexible."

"So, we basically have no choice. Fight the demons with power, or without it?" Buttercups asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then the only answer we can give is yes," Brick said, the others agreeing with him.

"Thank you. Now, as you return to your realm, your new power will be in effect. If I ever need to contact you, I will speak to you telepathically. And one last thing. For what shall happen in the following days, I apologize. If it could be different, I would have it be. But this is the only way."

With his final words said, the kids again blacked out. They awoke back in Townsville standing around the statue. The kids suddenly felt very tired. Looking around, they could see it was now light outside.

"Oh man, how long were we with White?" Buttercup asked.

"Dunno. Too long, 'cause I'm beat," Brick said.

"Ugh, need sleep," Bubbles groaned.

"Time must run at a different speed in his statue," Blossom said.

The Professor took this moment to check outside. He looked quite relieved when he saw all the kids back.

"Kids! It's about time you got home! What happened?"

"Talked, learned stuff, now need sleep," Bubbles said, almost falling asleep on the ground.

"We can explain, but can we sleep first?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course. Girls, on the way to your room, show the boys into the guestroom. I put one of your old beds in there for them to use."

"Thanks, we appreciate it," Brick said.

"Professor, can you put that statue somewhere so it doesn't get moved around much?" Blossom asked.

"Of course. Now, you kids get some sleep."

The children nodded, and slowly floated upstairs, with a quick detour to the guestroom. It was well kept, and had one of the girls old beds in it. The reason the professor had made a new one is because the headboard had been broken, but the boys could care less about that, because they were out the second they hit the bed. The girls were a similar case, and didn't even change into the pajamas.

The Professor took the statue down to his lad, and placed it in a vault he usually reserved for dangerous chemicals. Since he was currently out, it was the best place for it. Though the kids made it out to be very important, Professor Utonium felt uneasy whenever he looked at it.

The day was uneventful for the rest of the morning, and into the early afternoon. The kids continued to sleep, each seeming very peaceful, and the Professor couldn't bring himself to awaken any of them. At a little after noon he had no need, because the hotline woke the girls up. Blossom, still a little groggy, went and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked, tiredness still evident.

"WAAH! Blossom, Mojo Jojo is attacking City Hall! Help!" the Mayor yelled, sounds of destruction plaguing the background.

"Hold on, Mayor! We'll be right there!" Blossom said, hanging up and shaking her sisters awake. "Come on! Mojo is attacking City Hall!"

"Again? Sheesh, ya think he would learn by now," Buttercup said.

"Do we hafta? I'm still sleepy," Bubbles commented.

"We all are, but someone needs to stop Mojo!" Blossom said, sounding quite noble.

"Can't we send the boys?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't think we should let them come. Boomer could go into another one of those fits."

"And letting Butch too near Mojo could be REAL bad," Buttercup said.

"Same thing with Brick. We've stopped Mojo before, we just have to do it again, then we can come back and get more sleep!" Blossom said, flying out the window, her sisters following close behind.

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo was having a great time with his newest invention. It was a flying saucer with three arms, and several laser cannons sticking out of the bottom, with Mojo sitting inside a clear bubble. This model was superior to his previous models. The armor was thicker, weapons stronger, and Mojo had added a new weapon that would trap the Powerpuff Girls. How could Mojo not be happy?

"Hahaha! Yes, run you cowards! The hunt is always the most fun, and therefor it must be extended, for I, Mojo Jojo, am in a good mood! My mood is good, for I have created a new weapon that will crush those accursed Powerpuff Girls! This weapon will be their undoing! The end! The finale! The last ride! The final curtain! The deep six! The pinfall! The finishing touch! The fatality! The absolute last time they will be seen living! Yes, run! Run for Mojo! Like hamsters in a small, plastic wheel meant for exercise, but is more for my amusement!"

Though quite entertaining, this rant took quite a while, and gave the girls time to arrive with their usual war cry.

"Not so fast!"

"Mojo!"

"Jojo!"

Mojo regarded the girls, looked at a stopwatch, and shook his head. "I am disappointed in you girls. You are late, and also tardy. Usually you arrive twenty seconds sooner, thus giving I, Mojo Jojo, twenty seconds more to destroy Townsville!"

"Give us a break! We had a long night!" Blossom retorted.

"Besides, you most likely spent the extra time ranting!" Buttercup said.

"I, Mojo Jojo, do not rant! I, Mojo Jojo, merely vocalize my inner feelings to accentuate what a profound villain I, Mojo Jojo, truly am!"

"Give us a break! Now, we're going to break your space ship, and get home so we can sleep! Girls, attack pattern alpha four!" Blossom commanded.

The girls land under Mojo's ship. Buttercup and Bubbles begin spiraling skyward while Blossom flies straight up, intent on smashing through Mojo's ship.

The plan had a flaw, however. As Bubbles and Buttercup created the spiral, it lifted Mojo's ship higher up, keeping it out of Blossom's attack range.

"Girls! Slow down!" Blossom yelled.

Unfortunately, Bubbles and Buttercup were too intent on staying in formation, and couldn't hear Blossom.

Mojo had expected some fancy maneuver to this effect. He had designed his ship with several special features, including a new lock-on system for his special weapons. And it so happened all three girls were in range. With a cruel smile, Mojo hit a large red button marked "The Button".

The three arms of the saucer shot towards the girls, each hitting their marks. Two small holes opened on the top and bottom of the arm, and a reddish bubble encased each girl.

"Hahaha! Now I, Mojo Jojo, have captured the Powerpuff Girls in my latest invention, the Mojo Bubble! This special bubble is not only quite fetching, but is also ice, laser, punch, kick, headbutt, and scream proof! This leaves you girls free to watch without getting in the way of my evil plan! It is fortunate I found enough of the special material to make three bubbles, but I unfortunately have no more, meaning none is left after this, but that is irrelevant, as you are trapped within, inside, and in! Mwahahahahaha!"

The epic battles of the Powerpuff Girls had become legend in Townsville, and now there was a television station dedicated to televising each battle. This enabled the citizens to view their heroes in action, from a safer distance. Professor Utonium did not like the way this battle was going. He could see the girls were tired from their venture into that spirit world earlier today, and were now trapped in those bubbles.

"Darn it! If only the girls could out number those blasted arms!" the Professor mused, trying to figure something out. Suddenly, he slapped his forehead. "Of course! How could I forget! The girls may be trapped, but the boys aren't!"

The Professor raced upstairs towards the guestroom, burst in, and saw the boys still asleep.

"Boys! Get up! The girls need your help!" Professor Utonium yelled, shaking the boys awake.

"AAHH! We're up!" Brick yelled, quite surprised.

"Okay, already!" Butch said, quite annoyed.

Boomer pouted. "I almost got to ride the pony."

"Forget the pony! Mojo Jojo has the girls trapped and. . ." 

"MOJO JOJO! We're there!" all three boys said, crashing through the ceiling.

It wasn't hard for the ruffs to find the battlefield. Not many flying saucers holding the Powerpuff Girls hostage were out this time of day.

"So, do we just pound him, or do we make a big production out of this?" Brick asked.

"Production," Butch answered.

"Let's have some fun with the bastard," Boomer said, leveling a dark gaze and the saucer.

"I love you guys," Brick said, a demented grin coming over his face. "I got a great plan, just follow my lead.

Mojo was still having a blast. He had the girls hostage, he couldn't hear their heroic babbling, and the Townies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Then all of a sudden, they all stopped, mouths hanging wide open. Mojo was quite confused, since his readouts showed the girls were still captive.

"Hey! Why aren't you people running from the great Mojo Jojo!? I, Mojo Jojo, am quite scary in my flying saucer! That is to say. . ." Mojo never got to finish his sentence.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys! Now we're really screwed!" someone on the ground yelled.

"What?! My sons?! Where?" Mojo said.

"Behind ya!" Butch yelled.

Mojo could hardly believe his eyes as he looked behind him. It was his sons the Rowdyruff Boys, floating several feet from the saucer. Mojo rubs his eyes before a mile wide grin appears on his face.

"Boys! My demonic offspring! The rotten apples of my evil eye! But how? Those meddling heroines, the Powerpuff Girls, blew you up! How is it that you are now here, clearly in one piece instead of many?"

"We got a second chance," Brick said.

"We learned from our mistakes," Butch continued.

"We're the new and improved Rowdyruff Boys," Boomer said.

"We're stronger!"

"We're kiss proof!"

"And we're good guys!"

"Ah yes, stronger always good and the kiss proof is a nice addition, and being good has its merits. Now then we. . . .GOOD GUYS?!" Mojo asked, his jaw dropping.

"We felt all the pain we caused. All the suffering and all the angst," Brick said.

"We were given a second chance, and we got the girls to forgive us," Butch said.

"So in other words. . ." Boomer began.

"LET OUR FRIENDS GO!" all three boys yelled.

Mojo was in pure shock for a few seconds. "How could this have happened. I, Mojo Jojo, created them, fed the, taught them to be evil, and this is how they repay me, Mojo Jojo? This must be some sort of cruel joke played on me before my imminent triumph right?" Mojo asked, looking at the boys. The shook their heads in unison.

"This cannot be happening. This is some sort of joke. Professor Utonium's do gooding girls and my bad boys, friends? No this, as in the horrible situation I, Mojo Jojo, now face is a bad dream. It cannot be happening, it is not real, therefore it is not happening, right?" the boys continue to stare holes in Mojo. Mojo then turns to the girls. "They, that referring to the boys, are not lying? They are indeed aligned with you three miserable brats?" Mojo asked. The girls sported huge grins as they nodded their head in unison.

"Oh dear," was all Mojo could say.

With yells that portrayed their inner rage, the boys rushed the saucer. Their pass shot them through the arms. Each arm snapped, and the bubbles that encased the girls vanished. The six kids now hovered as a group in front of Mojo Jojo.

"Thanks guys! Now, I think it's time Mojo got a beating. . .times six!" Blossom said.

"This is gonna be great," Buttercup said, cracking her knuckles, or decided lack thereof.

"No!" Brick said, as he and the boys floated in front of the girls.

"You've taken this joker down lots of times. It our turn now," Butch said.

The girls look at each other for a few seconds, nod, and float back to give the boys room.

"Thanks," Boomer said.

"What do ya say guys?" Brick asked.

"Time for some sissy bashin'!" Butch said.

"You know, now would be a good time to shout some sort of motto," Boomer pointed out.

"Good point, but what?" Brick asked.

"I got one!" Butch said, whispering to phrase to his brothers, who each got a grin on their face.

"Shall we?" Boomer asked.

"Okay boys. . . .LET'S GET ROWDY!" Brick said, charging at Mojo with his brothers close behind.

To Be Continued


End file.
